Gallifreyan Ghost Story
by wrestlerorca45
Summary: One Night Leela takes some of her students to Romana's office for a night of fun and eventually scary tales in the hopes of calming her friend down and letting the new alien students get to know her. Disclaimer I do not own Doctor Who or the Gallifrey audios, Characters from the audios are used in this set between Pandora and Insurgency. Enjoy! this was also for a contest.


Gallifreyan Ghost Story

It was a cold night on Gallifrey when leela and a group of her students went to president Romana's quarters, she said she needed some company and wanted to get to know some of the alien students she allowed on Gallifrey as part of her new laws. Leela pushed a buttom for the intercom: " Romana we are here" She says with a smile on her face.

Neeloc: "Are you sure we should do this tutor Leela?"

Leela: "Why yes I am her friend, bodyguard, and now tutor to you all I would not bring you here if she said no"

The other students Taylor, Berec, Carel, and Galadina all nodded in agreement, the door opened and instead of a desk chairs and all other presidential furniture there was a table with food and drinks a large screen with disks and comfortable pillows to sit on Romana was not in the room just yet so the students and leela could take it all in.

Taylor: " Looks like she went out of her way to make us comfortable...is that popcorn?"

Leela: " Yes she did Taylor, I am glad she agreed to this as I feel she needs some fun time she is rather stressed out I fear."

They all got comfortable and waited when a wooshing sound was heard! Leela watched as the Presidential Tardis appeared and out popped Romana wearing colorful loose fitting clothes with fuzzy shoes, she carried with her more goodies and a torch. Nice to see her so relaxed, Leela thought to herself.

Romana looked at her guests and smiled, "Welcome! I changed my office around a bit so you all could be comfortable my room is being redecorated at the moment so we can't use that" she said to her young guests.

All students: "Thanks Madam President"

Romana: "Oh for now call me Romana, it's just us"

Leela: "Nice to see you here Romana, what are you wearing?"

Romana: " Oh well on my little excursion to an Earth mall and a run in with the Doctor I found these they are called Jimmy Jams or PJs, basically you wear them at night and on my feet are slippers. Did you know the doctor is now in his 11th regeneration? He gets younger every time"

Leela: He is? What did he say?"

Neeloc: "Yes what did he say?"

Taylor: "Oi! Let her catch her breath before you ask about your hero"

Galadina: "I see you have movies for us to watch"

Berec and Carel: "What does he look like now?"

Romana:" Alright you lot calm down! He was wearing a bow tie, tweed jacket and boots and he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost then gave me a hug and for second there I could have sworn he had tears in his eyes. The Doctor then helped my find all these items I would need for a sleep over He looked so happy to see me I just wish I knew what was on his mind...so speaking of ghosts anyone up for a ghost story?"

Leela looked at her friend and wondered if anything else occurred, Romana gave her a quick "We will talk about this later" look and continued setting things up.

The students all nodded any ghost story from Gallifrey ought to be good, they all sat down as Romana dimmed the lights and held the torch to her face.

Romana: "Alright are you sitting comfortly? Then I'll begin. This story begins here on Gallifrey back when the type 1 and 2 tardises where being created, the first Type 2 tardis went to the presidential candidate Shawnadoratrelundar who was known for her adventurous nature and had regenerated 4 times already from her unstable type one TARDIS and fighting off sontarrans. She was the first one to try it out one night on the coldest night in Gallifreyan history, many advised her not to but the strong willed 150 year old wouldn't listen so she went out with her Type 2...the next morning she never returned the election was in a few hours. The search was on for the wild Time Lady, she wasn't in her room, nor was she at the Panopitcan waiting for them with that beautiful smile.

Eventually the election would be halted, "She is just late probably out hunting or out in the galaxy somewhere" Some say

"Maybe she has regenerated again" others wondered.

"She has a fondness for Earth maybe she is there" One of the Castellans said.

"Maybe she's dead" Pandora said

"Pandora do not say such things" said Chancellor Brexiatoratrelumar.

" I will look for her myself then but remember I am the only other candidate for the presidency so if she is I am the next President of Gallifrey." Pandora stated confidently.

Pandora went out to search for the missing rival time lady, she looked for hours and it got eerily silent on the cold hill capped with snow. Pandora looked around when she heard the faint sounds of a Tardis *Whoosh Whoosh* she followed the sounds "Shawnadoratrelundar this isn't funny!" she called after the younger time lord. *Woosh Woosh* the tardis sounds went off again this time closer..."Hello?" Pandora said nervously *Woosh Wooooooosh* the tardis sounded in trouble and nearer. "Help!" a faint voice called.

Pandora walked cautiously towards the voice "Shawna are you ok?" she asked.

"Help" the voice said again ignoring Pandora's enquiry *Woosh!* All the sudden she felt a gust of wind knock her off her feet then she saw a bright golden light coming towards her...she froze dead in her tracks waiting to see who this was...The light came closer and the Type 2 tardis noise grew louder...Then Pandora looked closer as the light neared her..."HELP!" the light said then she saw what it was, Shawna screaming for help! and she was still regenerating! Pandora backed away when she felt a force pull her towards the regenerating time lord. "Shawana what happened" She asked in fear and reached out to touch her rival. "Ouch!" She pulled her hand away the regeneration energy was froze and shawna looked like she was half herself half someone else, she also looked dead.

"YOU DID THIS!" Shawna exclaimed in a pained voice

"I CANT FIND MY TARDIS AND ITS SO COLD!" she added loudly.

Pandora ran away to her Tardis in fear and guilt and never returned to that mountain.

Since Shawnadoratrelundar was proclaimed dead Pandora was named first female president and eventually Imperatrix.

To this day if you go out to the mountain where no outsiders go they say you can see a gold light approaching along with cries and screams of pain walk towards it and they say you can hear the sounds of her lost type 2 tardis still looking for her...some also say if you hear the sound of her tardis it means she is near and you will die!"

*WOOOSH!* *WOOOSH!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" all the students screamed and hid behind the settes. Even leela was up and ready to strike to protect her students.

Romana turned on the lights and laughed, " don't worry it's just my tardis or is it?"

Leela: "That was a scary and sad tale Romana"

Talyor: "Yeah, want to hear an Earth Ghost story?"

Romana: "Sure"

They all sat down to hear an earth ghost story and eat popcorn and jelly babies, Romana even told them about the great vampires til they all fell asleep in her office.

Later in the afternoon the Romana told Leela how sad the Doctor was and how happy he became when she said he could help her out, "I don't understand it but he acted like i was the last Time Lady in the universe I sure hope he finds that Clara."

The students recalled the tale of the missing ghost president to others and by the time Leela's class started all they wanted to hear was Gallifreyan Ghost stories, luckily Romana supplied her friend with a book with all the known haunts and ghost tales on the planet.

Leela:" Who knows class I might take you on a field trip to this location"

Leela smiled and thought to herself "Thank you Romana" " Your welcome Leela" Romana's voice thought back.

The End

This story is set during the Gallifrey Audios and the characters were:

President Romana

Tutor Leela

Talyor: Human student

Neeloc: Time Lord Student

Berec: Monan host student

Carel: Monan host student

Galadina: Phiadon student

Ghost Story Characters:

Shawnadoratrelundar: Presidential candidate and adventurer

Pandora: eventual president and imperiatrix

Other Time lords: the high council and chapter houses


End file.
